Bunga Musim Semi Ku
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Kisah ke galauan Sakura Uchiha disaat hari istimewanya /Ff oneshoot spesial ultah mom Sakura. meski telat bgt publishnya


.  
.

TAAAAKK...

BUAAGH ..

Seorang Kunoichi bersurai soft pink bertarung seorang diri melawan seorang pemuda missing-nin.  
Pertarungannya begitu sengit,membuat sang Kunoichi berhitai atte berlambang konoha itu sedikit kualahan namun didetik kemudian ia berhasil menumbangkan missing-nin tersebut dengan pukulan monsternya.

"SHANNAROOOO..!"

BOOMMM ...

Seketika pemuda missing-nin tersebut terpelanting ketanah dengan kerasnya hingga terjadi getaran hebat disekitarnya bahkan tanah disekeliling mereka hancur porak poranda akibat pukulan monster Wanita iryo-nin tersebut.

Kunoichi cantik bermata emerlad tersebut melangkah menghampiri missing-nin yang sudah tak berdaya tersebut dan mengambil gulungan kertas dari tangan missing-nin.

"Ck! Jangan remehkan seorang Kunoichi, bedebah!" hardik Kunoichi tersebut.

"SAKURAAA" panggil seorang Kunoichi lagi bersurai pirang yang baru datang.

Kunoichi bersurai soft pink yang dipanggil Sakura pun menoleh "Ino ,bagaimana kau juga berhasil mengalahkan mereka?" tanyanya pada Kunoichi pirang tersebut bernama Ino.

"Iya,kau...wah kekuatan monstermu sepertinya bertambah mengerikan saja?" komentar Ino saat melihat tanah disana hancur akibat ulah Sakura.

"Ck! apa itu pujian? sudahlah aku sudah mendapat gulungan rahasia yang mereka curi ayo kita kembali ke desa dan segera melapor ke Nanadaime bakka itu sebelum malam tiba kasihan Sarada nanti kelaparan" ujar Sakura.

"Iya baiklah ,ayo" mereka pun melesat dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan melompat dari satu pohon kepohon lainnya.

.  
.

Bunga Musim Semi Ku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura Genre : Romance Rate : T/M Warning : Typo, Canon , Gaje dll.

OneShot Spesial Birthday Sakura Uchiha#

.  
.

"Yosh! kalian benar benar Kunoichi konoha paling hebat ttebayo" ucap Naruto sang Nanadaime pada Ino dan Sakura. saat ini mereka berada dikantor hokage untuk melapor karna misi mereka telah berhasil.

"Baiklah misi selesai, kami permisi dulu" pamit Sakura .

"Tunggu Sakura-chan" cegah Naruto terpaksa Ino dan Sakura berbalik lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sedang Ino hanya diam.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura "Gomen, aku tak bisa memberimu hadiah dihari istimewamu. aku malah memberimu misi, sekali lagi maafkan aku dan selamat ulang tahun Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto memeluk Sakura yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudarinya tersebut.

Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto lalu ia segera melepas pelukan itu.

"Ah..aku juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu Sakura" Ino juga memeluk Sakura "Besok datanglah ke kedai ichiraku aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya" ujar Ino ,Sakura melepas pelukannya tersenyum pada kedua sahabat terbaiknya.

"Arigatou..Ino ,Naruto "

Ino dan Naruto tau senyum Sakura saat ini yang ia tunjukan bukan senyum ceria Sakura seperti biasanya, senyum menahan kesedihan itulah yang dilihat Ino dan Naruto saat ini.

.  
.

Setelah dari kantor hokage dan berpisah dengan Ino saat dibelokan salah satu gang kini Sakura berjalan seorang diri.  
hari sudah malam udara dikonoha pun mulai sedikit dingin .  
tiba tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat pohon Sakura yang bersemi sangat indah dan cantik.  
seulas senyum miris iya torehkan.  
"Selamat ulang tahun ,Sakura Uchiha" gumam Sakura air mata perlahan turun dari mata indahnya kepipi putihnya. lalu Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan kedua tangannya ia kepalkan didadanya.

"Kami-sama yang ku minta hanya satu pertemukan aku dengannya kami sangat merindukanya. Aku merindukannya kami-sama" air mata Sakura semakin deras mengalir dimatanya yang masih terpejam.

"Sasuke-kun...aku...merindukanmu, Anata" lirihnya.

.  
.

"Tadaima.. Sarada" sapa Sakura saat membuka pintu rumahnya tapi tidak ada jawaban dari putri semata wayangnya. Sakura melepaskan sepatu ninjanya.

"Hn, kau lama sekali" sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi.

Perlahan Sakura menatap sosok lelaki yang bersuara baritone didepannya. manik emeraldnya membulat kala melihat lelaki didepannya yang ia rindukan.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, Okaeri Uchiha Sakura" ujar Sasuke menekankan nama sang istri.

Sakura tersenyum dan berlari berhambur kepelukan sang suami yang ia rindukan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Bunga musim semiku" ujar Sasuke membalas pelukan istrinya.

"Hiks...arigatou anata" lirih Sakura menangis bahagia.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Hn, setengah jam sebelum kau pulang"

"Benarkah? maaf kau menungguku lama, lalu dimana Sarada?" tanya Sakura heran tak melihat sosok anaknya dari tadi.

"Hn, aku menyuruhnya menginap dirumah Naruto"

"Eh? k-kenapa?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

Grep

Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukanya lagi.

"Hn, karna aku ingin menghabiskan malam berdua saja dengan Bunga musim semi ku dihari istimewanya" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga istrinya yang kini merah merona seperti warna tomat buah favorite sang suami.

"S-Sasuke-kun.."

Seringai muncul dibibir Sasuke "Hn, ayo kita buatkan adik baru buat Sarada agar ia tak kesepian" ujarnya.

"Kyaaaa..Sasuke-kun" jerit Sakura akibat ulah Sasuke.

oke ane sensor ya kita tinggalkan dua pasangan suami istri uchiha itu kita lebih baik melihat Sarada sekarang.

"Paman hokage ke 7 kenapa papa menyuruhku menginap dirumah anda ? aku kan juga ingin merayakan ulang tahun mama" rengek Sarada. saat ini ia berjalan bersama Naruto menuju rumah Sang Nanadaime .

Naruto tersenyum lebar "Sarada papa dan mama mu ingin berduaan saja jadi biarkan saja. apa kau tidak ingin mendapat adik baru?" tanya Naruto.

"Adik baru? tentu aku mau selama ini aku iri pada Bolt yang mempunyai adik cantik seperti Himawari" ujar Sarada antusias.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah dirumah paman semalam"

"Baiklah, tapi paman bagaiman papa dan mama membuatkan ku adik baru?" tanya Sarada polos.

Krik...krik...krik...

'Matilah aku , ttebayo' batin Naruto dengan mukanya yang berubah pucat pasi.

Tamat.

A/N : baru punya akun di ffn jd baru publish ff spesial HBD mom Saku di sini ^_^ gak pa2 ya minna-san :D jgn lupa review klian

#SakuraBirthday #TebarBungaSakura. 


End file.
